Sabertooth
by Liquid Aurora
Summary: When Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu, her seal breaks. Revealing Lucy the elemental dragon slayer. She leaves the guild and joins her other family. Sabertooth. How will Fairy Tail react when they find out and have to fight against her in the GMG? Pending pairings.
1. The seal is lifted

**Hey minna! I'm back! This is my second fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If owned Fairy tail, I would be very rich, but I'm not. :( Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, who I'm pretty sure, is rich**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been 3 months. 3 months since anyone other than Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy and Charle has talked to me. 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas, and I have become a ghost to my so called nakama.

Today was the day of my mothers death. Today, my seal will be lifted. When? I have no idea. How? I don't know that either. All I know, is that my mother died protecting me from myself. I was too powerful. Too much magic in my tiny body. She had died to place the seal on me. That's why my father loathed me, I was the cause of mum's death.

'Luce?'

I jumped. after all this time, they finally talk to me?

'What?' I asked, not really listening. I was still too wrapped up in my own gloomy thoughts.

'Well, we're going to kick you off the team. That's okay right? Then you don't have to worry about rent anymore.' Natsu said, grinning his signature grin.

.

.

.  
.

I laughed. I guess all those months of being ignored made me slightly hysterical.

'Of course it's okay!' I chuckled sarcastically 'You kicked me off 2 weeks ago, remember?'

He looked at me, shocked and confused, 'what?'

'You started taking missions without me 2 weeks ago, dumbass,' I replied, holding my stomach to hold in my laughter.

He looked at me with a hurt expression, not saying a thing. Just as I was about to turn around and leave the guild, I started to glow.

'Its beginning...' I whispered, as my pupils turned gold. Slowly, I was lifted into the air, like a feather. The guild had stopped doing whatever they were doing to watch. I closed my golden eyes. It was finally time to show the real me. Not Lucy the damsel in distress, but Lucy the elemental dragon slayer.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy's hair splayed out around her as she floated a few meters above the ground. A light had engulfed her body, leaving her peaceful face untouched.

The guild could only stare. They didn't know what to do. Master had come out of his office to watch, a sad smile on his face.

'It's time,' he said.

Suddenly, the light around her expanded, blinding the guild members. The light had enveloped the guild in its golden light. After several moments, it finally subsided, placing Lucy gently onto the ground.

The guild had been turned into dust, but no-one noticed. They could only stare at the blonde haired girl that had replaced the Lucy they knew.

This girl had blonde hair with gold streaks, she wore a simple yellow top with a pair of jeans ( I'm not a fashion person so forgive me if you find that combination bad) and on her silver belt hung a key chain with hundreds of keys dangling from it, winking in the light.

She stood up slowly, as if in a daze. Looking straight at Natsu with hard, accusing eyes she said, 'Fairy tail, is no longer my home.'

Slowly, she raised her hand, making an 'L', her guild mark shattered into a million pieces. Smiling sadly at her past family, she strode confidently out of the guild. Knowing exactly where she was going. Because after all, this was her prophecy, and she had to follow it.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I stared helplessly at Lucy's retreating figure. I loved her. I still do. But, I made the wrong choice, now I have to pay. Lucy was leaving, but for some reason, the tears wouldn't come. I fell onto the ground, hands clawing my face, but still, the tears didn't come.

**Lucy P.O.V**

As she mark shattered from my hand, I felt sad. Part of me wanted to gather the fallen pieces and place them back on my hand, but the other part, felt free. When my mark disappeared, I felt like a weight had lifted of my shoulders, letting me be free. Maybe, I never really belonged on Fairy tail. Maybe, the place where I truly belonged was the place I was going to. My family, related to me by blood.

I smiled fondly as I thought of my brothers and sisters, waiting for me. They would always welcome me with open arms. Now that the seal was broken, I could return to them.

* * *

**And cut! Who are her other family? (Hint:look at the title) Please review! And thankyou for reading!**


	2. Off to Sabertooth!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

**Summary of last chapter: Lucy left Fairy tail after her seal was lifted.**

* * *

**? P.O.V**

'Master, she has unlocked. The golden girl's prophecy is beginning'

'Watch her. Guide her,' A hoarse, yet kind voice replied. She gazed fondly at the blonde girl ,boarding the train, through the scrying lacrima (a magical item which allows you to watch/spy on people).

'Stay safe, my child'

**Lucy P.O.V**

I gazed silently out the train window, watching the landscape fly by. I had always imagined what it would be like to leave Fairytail. I had expected to have tears cascading down my cheeks, but instead I just felt sad. Sad that in my last few months in Fairy tail my nakama had treated me like a ghost. Sad that I hadn't been able to live life in Fairy tail to the fullest like everyone else.

'We will arrive in Crocus in 2 minutes. Please pack your belonging and get ready to disembark.'

I stood up and grabbed my back pack, which contained my few belongings. I had decided to leave everything except my few prized possessions: letters to my mother, my novel and the few parting gifts I had recovered from Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel. Everyone else in Fairytail had also given me something, but I left them on the doorstep. They ignored me for 3 months, I will ignore them back.

'We have arrived in Crocus. Have a good trip'

Stepping off the train, I was greeted by a vibrant atmosphere. Nearby, kids played hop scotch while their parents chatted. I felt as if I had come home.

A mannequin wearing a dark cloak in the display window in a shop called 'Betty's Fabric's' caught my eye. The cloak was black, with a gold rim. With a small tinkle of the bell, I entered the shabby store.

**Minerva's P.O.V**

I felt guilty. The whole guild did. Even after three months, I still couldn't remove the sight of Lucy as a bloody pulp from my mind. And I had been the cause. Although she gave us permission, we still felt guilty. After all, she was our friend, our family. However, we knew it had to be done.

Sabertooth started of as a weak guild, bullied by other guilds. After every fight, we barely scraped by with our lives. We couldn't earn money either, we were known as the weak guild, and the few cheap job requests that littered the board never lasted a minutes before they were taken off. It was a horrible life, but at least we still had each other.

It was after one especially brutal attack where many of our guild members were killed when we decided to protect ourselves. Slowly, we built up a facade. To the outside world, we were brutal and strong. People who never forgave cowardice, but on the inside, we were sad, lifeless people. The facade had hurt hundreds of people, yet, it had to be done.

A creak of the door, distracted me from my gloomy thoughts. I saw a cloaked figure sneak in, disappearing into the shadows of our guild. I froze. An attack at this time could be fatal. We were the weakest at this time, after all we were still guilty from hurting Lucy.

My eyes started to dart around frantically, trying to find the intruder.

'Who goes there?' I yelled. At this, the entire guild stopped talking and went into our battle formation.

With a soft thud, the figure stepped out from the shadows, she smiled softly at me, as if she could see right through me. I shivered, whoever this person was, she was strong.

Fixing my composure, I shot a hard, menacing glare at her. I was not going to let someone hurt my family. Never. I lifted my sword and placed it underneath her chin, the cool metal caressed her neck. She didn't flinch.

'Reveal yourself,' I growled, 'You are surrounded.'

'My, my, Min-chan. Don't you know the date today? Or has the organised Minerva forgotten to check the date?' She replied giggly girlishly. Where had I heard that voice before?

Rufus came up to me meekly and whispered on my ear, 'Minerva, it's the 7th of July.'

In an instant, my sword clattered to the ground. The 7th of the 7th? The day the dragons disappeared? The day in the prophecy?

The cloaked figure smiled at me before flicking off her hood. Blonde hair streaked with gold, pink lips with the tips curled upwards, and chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

'Min-chan,' she greeted. It took a while for my brain to register what had happened. Lucy was back. Now that she was back, we could remove our facade and show the world who we truly were. Not mean, brutal bullies, but caring and determined mages, ready to face the world.

'Lu-chan!' I squealed, tackling her into a hug. She giggled, turning slightly blue.

'Min-chan! You're chocking me!' She whined. I released her from the hug and she we to off to hug everyone else.

'Rufus-nee! Orga-nee! Rogue-chan! Stingy-bee!' She yelled, while launching herself at each of them. She looked like a five year old, I guess she didn't really grow up did she?

Sting pouted, 'I told you to stop calling me that!' He whined. Lucy simply stuck out her tongue out at him before going of to tease the exceeds.

After she has greeted everyone she turned to me and Yukino, 'Min-chan! Yuki-chan! Let's make a Team!'

'Sure!' We laughed, it had been so long since we had done a job together.

I went to the now overflowing request board and took a job.

_Help!  
Capture the bandit leader of the bandit group, Death Scythe  
Rumours say he is very advanced in doll magic  
Reward: 150,000 jewels_

Good! That's 50,000 jewels each!

'Come on Lu-chan! Yuki-chan!' I yelled excitedly, 'Let's go!'


	3. Poll is up!

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, this is NOT a chapter. I simply wanted to ask you who you wanted Lucy to end up with.**

**-Sting**

**-Rogue**

**-Natsu**

**I put a poll up on my profile, but if it's not there, just PM me or write your answer in reviews.**

**Thanks! I really appreciate it. I have no idea who to pair her up with. I usually prefer Nalu, but in this story, I'm not so sure.**


	4. Mount Hakobe

**Current voting standings:**

**Sting-12**  
**Rogue-13**  
**Natsu-1**

**So Rogue is winning by one. Please keep voting, the polls are still up. Your vote will change the ending of this story. Thank you to everyone who voted.**

**I'm taking Natsu off the poll becuase only 1 voter chose him. Poor Natsu... :(**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I turned to look at Sting and Rogue who had sickly green faces. They had begged to join us on the mission and I just couldn't say no. Although, Minerva was against the idea I managed to convince her that they won't be a nuisance. Hopefully.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

'Hey Sting, Rogue!' I yelled cheerfully, approaching them. They groaned while glaring at me jealously in response.

I giggled, 'Well, I just remembered, but since I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer, I can perform Troia like Wendy.' I winked at Yukino and Minerva, they giggled, they knew exactly what I was up to.

The twins dragon slayers' eyes immediately lit up, obviously missing the not so discrete wink I had sent to the girls.

'Well,' I said, a smirked replaced my smile, 'I need something in exchange.'

This time, they noticed my smirk, and glared at me angrily. However, I knew they would say yes.

'Fine,' they muttered simultaneously, 'What do you want.'

My smirk deepened, 'Hmmmm... 120,000 jewels for each patient shall be fine.'

Sting chocked, 'What?!' He yelled, trying to get up, but failing.

Rogue, on the other hand was already handing us the money.

'Thank you Rogue,' I said smirking in victory. I quickly popped the money into my purse before casting Troia on him. His green face instantly disappeared, replaced with a contented smile.

Sting stared at Rogue before yelling, 'Give me the money bag!'

Rogue looked at his best friend, his usual poker face replacing the small smile before wordlessly opening their bag of savings, showing Sting the few gold coins left in the bag.

Sting stared at Rogue, 'You used up all our savings!' He yelled angrily, moving to send a punch Rogue, but motion sickness, once again took over. Sting fell to the ground, groaning once more.

'Hey guys!' I cheered, turning to Yukino and Minerva, 'We have our shopping money!' Waving my purse around.

'Yay! We can go to Chadstone (A shopping mall specially dedicated to mages, items in there are extremely expensive) now!' Minerva cheered.

'I've wanted to go there for so long!' Yukino added, eyes shining happily.

We laughed. I made a mental note to always take a mission which involved transport whenever Sting or Rogue were coming with us, because, I would always gain.

**Time skip~3 hours on the train**

'We will arrive at Mount Hakobe in 2 minutes. Please pack your belonging and get ready to disembark,' the speaker sounded.

We grabbed our stuff and instead of waiting for the train to stop, jumped out of the window one by one. People stared at us wide eyed, an angry train attendant popped her head out the window to yell at us angrily, only to shut it again, once she noticed the blizzard raging outside.

We rolled on the snow, laughing like madmen. It had been so long since I had don't that. I definitely missed the thrill of it. Fairy tail thought they were loud, we were louder. They though they were powerful, we were stronger.

I got up, and dusted myself, turning around, I saw Minerva taking out a map to discuss our strategy to Yukino while Sting kissed the ground with Rogue watching him with an amused smile on his face.

I smiled at them all fondly. It had been so long. Too long. Fairy tail had never understood me, they never knew that they weren't my true nakama, they never knew the true me.

'Up that way!' Minerva demanded, pointing to a rather ragged path, 'Our plan is to reach the top of the mountain and then camp there till midnight. In the dark, we should be able to make out the bandits' camp because they should have a fire. Then we can attack. Instead of just getting the leader, we shall capture all of its members. The client said we would get an extra 60,000 jewels.'

We started climbing up the mountain, but made little progress. The blizzard around us was blowing so hard that it was hard to stand up!

'Oh and also, the client said there would be another guild doing the same job, but hasn't arrived yet,' Yukino added. I barely heard her, with the howling wind around us, I just hoped that the other guild wouldn't be a nuisance.

**At Fairy tail guild  
Natsu P.O.V**

'Hey Natsu, were going on a job, and you're coming with us,' Erza stated. I groaned. I didn't want to go on a job without Lucy. Lucy... As soon as Lucy had left, Lisanna had begun to flirt with me. She would clutch onto my arm wherever I went and say insulting comments about Lucy. And now, because of me, she was in our Team. Of course she never said anything bad about Lucy in front of Erza, Mira and the other S class mages, but everyone else in the guild had to endure her. We had tried, many times to tell the oblivious S class mages, but they would stare at us as if we were crazy.

'Fine,' I grumbled, 'But Lisanna is not coming.'

Gray nodded, but Erza looked at me as if I was crazy, 'Why?' She asked.

I shrugged, 'I'm not going if she does.'

She sighed in defeat, 'Fine, but I'm going to need an explanation later.'

I nodded. Suddenly, Lisanna skipped over to us with a wide smile, 'Hey guys! I heard you were going on a job?' She asked, cocking her head to the side like a bird.

'Yep,' I replied, 'But you're not coming.'

Her smile instantly disappeared, tears started forming in her eyes and she fell down onto the floor crying.

Tch. What a drama queen.

Mira glared at me, 'What's wrong with you? You made her cry!'

I glared back at her, why was she so oblivious? The rest of the guild however, were giving me sympathetic looks, or giving me the thumbs up, with happy smiles on their faces.

Mira looked up in shock, 'Why are you guys smiling? Lisanna crying here!'

The guild instantly turned back to what they were doing, avoiding eye contact, but still had satisfied smiles on their faces. Mira sighed and took Lisanna to the infirmary.

'Okay, let's to now, shall we?' I asked, with my first true smile in days.

* * *

**Okay! That's done! Remember that the poll is still open. Please check out my other Fairy tail story, The Keeper of the Keys. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Meet

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_I glared back at her, why was she so oblivious to how mean her little sister was? The rest of the guild however, were giving me sympathetic looks, or giving me the thumbs up, with happy smiles on their faces._

_Mira looked up in shock, 'Why are you guys smiling? Lisanna crying here!'_

_The guild instantly turned back to what they were doing, avoiding eye contact, but still had satisfied smiles on their faces. Mira sighed and took Lisanna to the infirmary._

_'Okay, let's to now, shall we?' I asked, with my first true smile in days._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

We fell onto the snow, exhausted. We had finally made it to the top of Mount Hakobe, and now we had to wait until night, hopefully the blizzard will weaken during the afternoon.

Minerva and Yukino started setting up the camp, while, Sting, Rogue and I put up barriers to protect us from the harsh weather. The barriers were made up with all the dragon roars, circling around the camp. On the outside, it looked like this huge rainbow tornado.

Now, all we could do, was wait.

**Natsu P.O.V**

We had arrived at Mount Hakobe. There was this huge blizzard, but I didn't feel cold at all. After all, I was a fire mage. The only person (if you count him as a person) who was cold was Happy.

We started making our way upwards, to the top. There, we could set up our camp and locate the bandits camp. The client had told us that Sabertooth was also doing this job. I felt myself tense up from anger at the thought of Sabertooth. They had hurt Lucy.

**At the top of Mount Hakobe  
Erza P.O.V**

What is this feeling? It feels like someone really strong is near us. I looked around, and noticed this rainbow tornado in the middle of the clearing. Cautiously, I approached, poking it with my sword. Instantly, my sword was shredded to pieces. I stared at it in horror, that was one of my favourite swords!

I motioned to Natsu and Gray, and pointed to the tornado. The tried everything, but nothing even slightly pierced the strong winds.

I gave up trying, and started to set up camp. Unfortunately, this was hard, since Natsu and Gray kept fighting and burning up the tents. In the end, they left to attempt to make a campfire with two rather large bumps on their heads.

'Min-chan! Do you want to explore the mountain? We've got another few hours until night time.'

We froze, the voice came from inside the tornado.

'Sure Lu-chan! Then we can meet the guild we're working with too!'

Lu-chan? Isn't that what Levy called Lucy?

Suddenly, an opening appeared in the tornado, and out walked Minerva, Yukino and Lucy.

I could only stare in shock, what was Lucy doing with Sabertooth?

**Natsu P.O.V**

I saw Lucy walk out with Minerva and Yukino, laughing and chatting, like childhood friends. They must've kidnapped her, or forced her to be with them.

'Hey! What's Lucy doing with you guys?' I asked, fire engulfing my body in anger.

Minerva looked up, 'She came to us,' she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'She would never do that!' Gray yelled, getting into his Ice-make position.

Lucy sighed, 'I did. Are you the guild we have to work with?'

Erza nodded, 'My name is Erza, requip Mage, nice to meet you.'

Minerva and Yukino stepped up and shook hands with Erza. They then turned to me, holding out their hands. Raising their eyebrows when I didn't return the gesture.

'I'm Gray, Ice mage, I hope we can work together,' he greeted, shaking their hands. I glared at him, he, out of all people should understand why I didn't shake hands with Sabertooth. They stole Lucy from us. They stole Lucy from me.

'Lucy...,' I began, bangs covering my watering eyes, 'Why Sabertooth? Out of all the guilds you could've chosen, why Sabertooth?'

She locked he chocolate brown eyes with my onyx ones, 'Why? Because they are my family. Simple as that.'

Her words struck me with a blow, 'What about us? Aren't we your family? Your Nakama?'

'She left, because you told her to. Remember? You kicked her off the Team,' a voice interrupted.

'Sting,' I growled. Beside Sting, appeared another man, a small smile adorned his lips,'Rogue,' I added, glaring at them.

They ignored me and turned to the three girls, crossing their arms and pouting, 'Why didn't you tell is you were leaving?'

The three girls gulped, then Minerva said, 'It was Lu-chan! She wanted to explore the mountain without you guys because she found you guys annoying, but I think that you guys aren't.'

The angry dragon slayers turned to Lucy, who put her hands up in defense.

'Hey! I did not say that! I said it because they looked like they were sleeping happily and I didn't want to disturb them! You were the one who said that they were annoying!' Lucy counteracted, crossing her arms and pouted cutely.

'Yukino, tell us, who's lieing?' Asked Rogue.

'Minerva's lieing,' Yukino said.

The twin dragon slayers turned to Minerva angrily, only to be met with her smirking face looming over them.

'So what if I lied? It's not like you can do anything about it,' she sneered teasingly.

'S-scary!' Squeaked sting and Rogue, before dashing for the forest.

The three girls ran after them, laughing.

I stared at their retreating figures sadly. It should be Erza, Gray, Happy and me with Lucy, but she was with Sabertooth. And she was happy. She was happy with Sabertooth, not Fairy tail. The thought made my heart shatter.

'Come on, let's get some sleep,' Erza said, also looking rather depressed. Gray nodded glumly, and ducked into our shabby tent, followed by Erza. I took one last glance at the forest where Lucy had disappeared to, and went into the tent.

Sleep, didn't come easily, but when it came, I dreamt of Lucy. Lucy leaving me, never to come back to me again. I woke up with tears streaming down my face, and sat there, staring at the rainbow tornado, with Lucy inside.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited.**


	6. Trapped

**Hey! Just got back from the holiday! It was great, but we had to walk a lot. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I typed it up when I had time during the holiday. It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Lucy pairing poll results:**

**Sting-24**

**Rogue-29**

**I also got a review saying that these pairings didn't suit the story. So now, just vote for whoever who think would be good for Lucy and would suit this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

'Get up you sleepyhead! They're here!' A voice yelled in my ear, I woke with a start to see Minerva's face looming in front of me. Instantly, I shoot up and went to help her wake up Sting and Rogue, only to find them already up on there feet, eyes alert.

I took a glance at my watch to see it was exactly midnight.

'Come on,' I said, 'Let's go.' I made my way to the entrance of our camp, opened up a hole in the tornado and crawled through. Sting, Rogue and Minerva followed.

I was greeted by Erza, holding Gray and Natsu, who still looked like they could fall asleep any moment, by their ears.

'Tch, look at them,' I heard Sting say. I shot him a disapproving look, but couldn't help but let a giggle escaped my lips.

Hearing us, Gray and Natsu groggily straightened themselves out and nodded, informing us that they were ready to go.

I clicked my fingers and my hand became engulfed in flames. Team Natsu looked at me in shock. I ignored them, and headed towards the small camp of lights huddled at the bottoms of the mountain.

Time to catch some bandits.

**Natsu P.O.V**

We trooped down the mountain, single file, with Lucy leading the way.

The first 10 minutes were un-eventful. The whole time I was thinking.

Shocking right? If I was told few months ago that I would be thinking later in my life, I would have beaten them up for being crazy. But now I've been thinking a lot.

This time, I was brewing up a plan to get Lucy back at Fairy Tail. In the end, I made up a flawless plan, and was giddy with excitement to get it started.

_The plan-_

_When Lucy is in trouble (she always gets into trouble because she is weak) I will jump in and save her. Then she'll see just how much we care for her and she'll come back to Fairy tail._

Brilliant right? I grinned at my genius...and they said I was dense...

'Oi Natsu, you still there?' Gray asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

'Yeah,' I said, 'Just thinking.'

The whole group stopped.

I was confused. Did I say something wrong?

'Oh my god! The worlds about to end! Flame-brain is thinking! He's actually thinking!' Gray yelled, throwing his arms out in the air and running around in circles

I rolled my eyes. Count on Gray to exaggerate everything.

Suddenly, my head was slammed into hard metal with a loud clank.

'I'm so sorry Natsu!' I heard Erza say, 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't told you to come on this mission, you wouldn't be thinking. Please hit me.'

I gulped, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I slowly lifted my head from her armour, certain that I now had permanent brain damage.

Lucy burst into a fit of giggles, followed by Yukino, then Minerva. In the end, we were all rolling on the floor, laughing.

Everything after that, happened in a blur.

.

.  
.

A volley of arrows shot through the air, headed straight towards us. We barely had time to react, before tree branches stretched towards us, encircling and trapping us inside. From behind the branches, the click of guns were heard and one by one, they aimed at us, blocking all means of escape.

Lucy gritted her teeth, 'I can't believe it. We walked right into their trap.'

**Lucy P.O.V**

'So, it's Fairy tail and Sabertooth this time. Huh?' A voice sneered. I swiveled my head to the left and saw a man draped in a dark cloak. He walked towards me and lifted his skeletal hand, letting his thin, cold finger drift across my cheek.

I froze, and glared at him menacingly.

'Oh! A feisty one?' He drawled smirking at me.

'Stay away from her!' Minerva yelled. Moving forward to attack at any second.

'And we have the protective one,' he grinned, turning his attention to Minerva. Fairy tail just sat there, unmoving.

'Who are you?' I heard Sting yell from behind me. The man raised an eyebrow at him, his smirked widened .

'I'm Setrakus Ra,' he said, 'The great leader of Death Scythe.'

In a simple, fluid motion and almost elegant motion, he took of his cloak, revealing his thin figure. I gasped in horror. His eyes were sunken and hollow with pure white eyeballs with no pupils set into it. His face was thin and grey and flimsy black strands of hair stuck to his neck.

'Attack'

* * *

**And that's all. I know it's short, but that's all I managed to do. I'll try to make the next update longer. Please review, and thankyou for reading!**


End file.
